Deck:The Fire-Bait Trifecta
Alternatives TESLA: The Tesla can replace the inferno tower any day. It can attack both air and ground, does single target damage and attacks very quickly. It can easily defend against a royal giant, an inferno tower, you name it. However, it doesn't take tanks as well as the inferno. MINI PEKKA: Mini Pekka can hardly replace elite barbarians, however, it's not a bad trade. It's 2 less elixir, still fast and very effective. Some will think to fireball this card, however, most people prepare other cards such as double goblins or guards. DARK PRINCE: The dark prince is an obvious choice to replace battle ram, as it can charge, it costs four elixir, and does moderate area damage damage, and can work well with elite barbarians. However, this does not prioritise towers, therefore you must be weary. Strategy This deck has only 5 possible hands where you cannot attack, meaning you can just cycle through one card and you will be able to attack. Depending on your first hand, you may: # Put the Battle Ram in the back and wait for it to reach the bridge. Once it's at the bridge, place Elite Barbs behind it and wait for a counter so you can Zap/Fireball it. # Split your Three Musketeers in the back, then put elite barbs in the lane with one Musketeer. # Put your battle ram in the front and Zap/Fireball any counters. # Classic Elite Barbarians + Zap push. If you want to use Arrows, you must do anticipation Arrows to make sure they aren't shut down by a Skarmy. Play the waiting game If you choose 5 you're playing it risky. Chances are you're almost at you're main kill cards, so you don't have to wait. However, if you really want to play it safe and not risk the chance of a royal giant or hog rider, you might want to wait; all of this decks' pushes are extremely expensive. You also need to make sure that you have inferno tower quick and at the ready, but if it's at the back of your cycle, you must attack first because the enemy might have a hog rider/balloon/royal giant and if they put that down first it's game over. If you put your cards down first, he'll defend against that as opposed to attack your tower. There are many common counters to this deck, and most are unavoidable, but I'm going to teach you some counters that you can deflect * GIANT SKELETON: You should just let the giant skeleton be. If your elite barbs are attacking them, chances are your battle ram will still reach the tower * TOMBSTONE: Tombstone is easy to fireball, but it needs to be quick, so I suggest you simply hover your fireball AND zap over the screen, just in case * TESLA/CANNON: Simply let the battle ram hit the Tesla; then you will have four barbarians to destroy the tower! IF they fireball your barbarians, make sure you put down your three musketeers on the other side. Just simply ignore the cannon. No need to do anything with it. * BOMB TOWER: If the opponent has a bomb tower, you might have to wait a bit to see how much damage it does to your barbs. If it does more than 1/5, don't do anything; your push is screwed. But if it doesn't do that much, fireball it as quickly as possible * Any flying troop: FIRE BALL!!!! FIRE BALL!!!!! For inferno dragon you must wait a few seconds then Zap. * Elite Barbarians/Barbarians: For elite barbs you need to fireball as quickly as possible, then the fire spirits will kill them. But for normal barbarians you needn't do anything; your fire spirits will kill * ELECTRO WIZARD: FIREBALL! Basically fireball anything that you see COMBOS: * Battle ram + Elite Barbarians + spell + fire spirits * Three musk split + Elite barbarians + spell * Battle ram + Spell + fire spirits * Elite barbs (one lane) + Three musketeers (other lane)